


Nothing I Wouldn't Do

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: One where the reader goes missing and gabriel does everything possible to find them. Lots of fluff?Warnings: Fluff, Mild Violence





	Nothing I Wouldn't Do

“Sasquatch! Deano!” The short archangel burst into the bunker’s library carrying a bouquet of red roses. “Where is my lady at?”  
Sam kept typing on his laptop, not bothering to deal with Gabriel. Dean on the other hand, swiveled his chair, facing the whiskey eyed angel. “Aw, for me? You shouldn’t have?” Dean chuckled, making Gabe glare at him.  
“Where is she?” He repeated, this time more sternly.  
“Don’t you know?” Sam peeked up from his screen.  
“Yeah, I thought she told you.” Dean added.  
“What?”  
“She’s on a solo hunt.” Sam explained.  
“What?!” Gabriel stormed over to where they were sitting at, slamming the bouquet onto the table. “When?”  
“She left like two days ago.” Sam raised his hands in defence.  
“Said she wanted to do something by herself. We tried to stop her, but…..” Dean trailed off, scratching his head.  
“But, what?” He furrowed his eyebrows at the brothers.  
“Well you know how she is.”  
“You shouldn’t have let her go on a solo hunt.” Gabe snapped.  
“Hey! She’s our friend, you know. We wouldn’t have let her go if we didn’t think she couldn’t handle it.” Dean huffed. “She calls every night to check in. Don’t need to get all protective.”  
“I’m worried.” Gabe stated. “With friends like you, I have a right to be.”  
“What does that mean?” Dean stood up, towering over the archangel.  
“If you hadn’t noticed, you two knuckleheads die a lot, and I don’t want (Y/N) to have the same fate.”  
“True, but we always come back.” Sam interjected.  
Gabriel stared at the two brothers before grabbing the roses and heading up the stairs to the bunker. “Tell her to call me.” His voice echoing in the bunker as he left.  
“Will do.” Dean replied sarcastically. 

“Just do it.” Sam nudged his brother with his foot.  
“Oh, yea, sure.” Dean snapped. “Let me call up the archangel, who has killed us before, to tell him his girlfriend has gone missing. Great plan.”  
“He’d find her faster than us.”  
“Why couldn’t she date someone less angelic? Or get a cat or something? Something that will less likely kill us.”  
“Fine. I’ll do it then.” Sam bowed his head and closed his eyes. “I pray to Gabriel, in hopes he will hear me. We need to talk...something about (Y/N).” Sam opened his eyes and looked around.  
“Busy?” Dean grinned in hope.  
“Hardly.” Gabriel stood leaned against the wall. “What’s this about (Y/N)?”  
“Well, you see….she’s missing.” Sam stated gently. “She didn’t call last night.”  
“Where was she?” Gabriel came over and grabbed Sam’s shirt by the collar. “What was she hunting?”  
“Headed to Jefferson City, Missouri. She didn’t say what it was.” Sam choked out. Gabriel released his grip, glaring between the brothers.  
“You better hope for your sakes that she isn’t dead.” He snarled before flying off.  
The first place Gabriel checked was the cheap motels in the city. Finally he found your room, but you weren’t there. Scraps of pieces of paper were tapes to the wall with opened books and your laptop on the table. Gabe looked at what you had written down, finding out it was a djinn that you were hunting. You had a map of the city, circling parts of the city in red as to the possible location of the monster. Gabriel peeled the map off the wall, getting to work at finding you. 

You awoke in a soft bed with Gabriel’s arm draped around you. You nuzzled into his touch, loving the feeling of being this close to him. The door opened, probably one of the brothers, and then you heard light pitter-patter on the floor. Your eyes opened as you felt the bed shift with added weight.  
“Mommy! Daddy!” A little girl about the age of five jumped on your bed. She had the same hair color as you with Gabriel’s golden brown eyes. Gabriel smiled at you before lifting the girl up and tickling her. Laughter escaped her lips as your sat up in bed, staring at the two.  
“Good morning to you too.” Gabe chuckled, helping her stand back up on the bed. “Where’s your brother?”  
“Sleeping I think.”  
“Go wake him up. Breakfast will be soon.” Gabriel told her, helping her off the bed. His attention turned to your puzzled expression. “Babe, everything alright?” He climbed over, kissing your cheek.  
“Yeah, I just feel like I’m in a dream.” You gave him a small smile.  
“Life’s pretty good, huh?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Hey, you stay here and I’ll bring you something once Gracie and Bryce are taken care of. ‘Kay?”  
“Sounds wonderful.” You cupped his face, kissing him, lingering on his lips before letting him go. You sat there on the covers, trying to recall what you remembered last. Dean and Sam were at the bunker and you were on a hunt. You didn’t remember how it ended, but the kids thing threw you off.  
However, you went with it for a while. Gabriel brought you breakfast in bed, spending time together cuddling before taking the kids out to lunch. Bryce had Gabriel’s golden brown hair and your colored eyes. They each represented you and Gabriel equally, although Gracie could consume candy like there was no tomorrow. Bryce clung to you, only being three years old, but still had some angel powers of his own. They were both half angels and since Gabriel was their father, they were quite powerful despite their age.  
Time seemed to jump around as you continued in this dream world. You lay down to sleep and then not a moment later waking up to children giggling in your ear. Even the days passed by quickly, letting you to believe you were there for almost a week.  
Finally you decided to leave, grabbing a knife from a kitchen drawer. Gabriel was putting the kids down to sleep earlier, so you could have time alone, but it was also the perfect time to do this. With some hesitation you plunged the knife into your gut, twisting it, hoping you’d wake up quickly.

This time when you woke up you found yourself in a runned down shop that was in the bad part of town. Chains held you up, along with two other victims, who didn’t look so good compared to you. You heard movement, closing your eyes like you were asleep still, silently praying to Gabriel to come save you. You knew he’d be angry, going on a solo hunt, but you just wanted some space and some time alone.  
“(Y/N).” You heard your name called out and then heard something hit a wall. Your eyes found the djinn sprawled on the floor with a stake in it. Gabriel rushed over to you, snapping the chains away, and wrapping his hands around you. You buried your head into him, letting him take care of you. “You silly human. Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He muttered, stroking your hair back, kissing you softly.  
“Thought I could handle it.” You mumbled into his jacket.  
“I was so worried.”  
“Sorry.” You whispered.  
Gabriel pressed his fingers to your forehead and you felt like yourself again. You pulled away, standing up, and he went to work, helping the other people who were with you. With a snap he transported them to a local hospital, leaving the two of you together back at your motel room.  
“Don’t do that again.” He pulled you into a tight hug, stressing each word. “Ever.”  
“I’m sorry I made you worried.” You looked up at his whiskey eyes, blinking back tears.  
“Don’t cry cupcake.” Gabriel rubbed his nose against yours. “You know there’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you. I’d tear the whole world apart if it meant I got to you.”  
“I know.” You pressed your forehead against his, wrapping your hands around his neck. “I love you. I promise I won’t do that again, but I just wanted to do a solo hunt. Take care of things myself.”  
“I understand, but tell me where you are going. Let me at least watch over you.”  
“Okay.” You promised, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
